


Sana has two options...

by sapphicmyoui



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cool, F/F, Fluff, and it's also kinda short, and it's our first one, but there's more coming, fluffy fluff, it's a oneshot, not for this fic but there's more for other fics, so don't be too harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmyoui/pseuds/sapphicmyoui
Summary: Sana still hasn't processed it.





	Sana has two options...

Sana still hasn’t processed it.

 

There was she was, two steps through her dorm door reaching for the light switch, when a scream followed by a loud bang echoed from the bathroom. She waited a second, then two, before switching the light on and placing her book bag down, then proceeds, slowly making her way towards the bathroom door.

 

“Dahyun?” Sana leans her ear against the wood. She can hear the sound of the water running, and soft music being played through one of the 10-dollar shower speakers they’d bought when shopping for dorm furniture.

 

(“We need this.” Dahyun had dragged Sana to go furniture shopping two hours after they had moved in. ‘Bonding time’ she labelled it, ‘How else am I going to spend the rest of my college experience without knowing if my roommate likes plaid or flannel?’ However Sana was excited, partly to finally make a friend who didn’t have a double incentive, and partly because Dahyun might as well be the most adorable girl she had ever laid eyes on.

 

Sure shopping for dorm furniture the same day you had moved in was not ideal. And sure Sana could’ve just picked one of the _thousand_ pieces of furniture her mother had pointed out when they went shopping together.

 

How they ended up in a cheap corner shop, was beyond her. But when Dahyun was looking at her with _those_ eyes and _that_ pout, who was Sana to turn down the girl her 10-dollar shower speaker?)

 

“Sana-yah, I think I broke my arm.” That’s all it takes. Sana goes into panic mode.

 

“Don’t move Dahyun. Just stay where you are, I’ll call the ambulance.” She runs towards the main door again, fumbling through her bag, looking for her phone. She swears if Dahyun ends up passing out and drowning in the shower all because she couldn’t bring her phone out in time, she would never forgive herself. Not only that factor but just imagine what Dahyun’s friends would do to her. That tall girl (Chewy? Suzy? Sana barely remembers her name when Dahyun introduced them, ~~too distracted by someone else’s squeaky voice and bright eyes and flailing arms~~.) was extremely intimidating. Sana doesn’t think she had ever seen her smile, besides the one time the smaller friend (Chaeyoung, was it? Sana really needs to work on her memory skills) walked up to them with two tickets to the local art exhibition. Those girls would definitely have her hea-

 

“Sana, sana can you hear me?” Dahyun’s voice snaps her out of her mental eruption, and she drags herself back to the door.  
  
“Can you not call the ambulance? At least not yet until I put some, um, clothes on?”

 

Oh.

 

Right.

 

“Su…sure yeah, um okay. Tell me when you’re ready.” _Sana stop it. Sana stop it. Don’t think about it Sana. Sana. No._

 

“Actually, um, I’m kinda stuck like this. So, um, could you, come in here, and you know, help me get changed?”

 

_Fuck._

Sana has two options.

 

Number one: Stay silent, drop to the floor, pretend she had just died. Number two: go into the bathroom, where her crush is lying on the floor, definitely butt naked, and help her stand up and change into clothes while waiting for the ambulance to fix her broken arm.

 

The first option is looking a lot more appealing at the momen- wait. Broken arm. Right.

 

 _Okay Sana, you got this. Breathe. It’s fine. Just don’t stare._ She almost lets out a laugh. _Don’t stare. Yeah right._

“I’ll be right in there Dahyun, just don’t move.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> give us a follow on twitter @sanasvisuals !!!


End file.
